Exhaust gas containing dust (particulate material, for example), SOx, and the like is generated due to combustion at industrial combustion facilities such as coal- or heavy oil-fired power generation plants, incinerators, and the like. An exhaust gas treatment facility is installed in a flue located on the downstream side of such a combustion facility in order to discharge the exhaust gas to the atmosphere after removing the dust, SOx, and the like from the exhaust gas.
A wet-type desulfurization equipment, a dust collector, or the like is provided in the exhaust gas treatment facility. The wet-type desulfurization equipment uses magnesium hydroxide (Mg (OH)2) as adsorbing material, for example, and supplies the adsorbing material to the exhaust gas using a spray. As a result of the SOx being adsorbed by the adsorbing material, the SOx is removed from the exhaust gas.
In order to remove the dust, the dust collector is provided with a discharge electrode that causes the particulate material to be electrically charged and a collecting electrode that is disposed facing the discharge electrode. As a result of corona discharge being generated by the discharge electrode, the particulate material contained in the exhaust gas is ionized. Then, the ionized particulate material is collected by the collecting electrode.
Patent Literature 1 discloses, in order to reliably collect the particulate material, a technology in which an ion wind is used to accelerate the particulate material in a direction perpendicular to a gas flow inside a casing, and then, the particulate material is collected by a collecting electrode that has a predetermined opening ratio that allows the ion wind to penetrate.